The Big Transfer
by ChibiMaouIwa
Summary: AU: Chaos ensues at the Hinata Inn as Naru departs for America. In her place, OC Iwa Shiyouyou transfers into Tokyo U. Hylarity ensues when two groups collide and don't even realize it!
1. The Big Transfer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters. I just love the series enough to write a story about it, that's all! The only thing I own (and only partially, at that) are the characters named Iwa and Goukako. Please, R&R, and if it can be helped, no flames! Arigatou! PS: This story is dedicated to my best friends back home in New Jersey. I love you all!

A/N: Sorry I'm reposting this chapter instead of writing chapter 3, but thanks to my good friend, MouHitorinoKei, I realized that I cannot use the image of our alter-egos, instead, I'll use our own images. Thanks, Kei!

The Big Transfer

It was a cold day in October, as a small crowd of seven stood in the wispy airport lot in order to wish the eighth god speed as he headed toward his plane, which was beginning load it passengers, prepping for flight. They all took turns hugging their friend, the boy with the messed up hair, and kissing his cheeks, wishing him good luck on his journey. The boy smiled at his friends and thanked them for seeing him off. He then turned to the last member of the group, his strikingly beautiful girlfriend, Goukako. Her auburn hair shined in the bright daylight and her russet eyes glowed sadly as she stared into his eyes, not wanting to see him go. He smiled gracefully and spoke to her.

"Don't worry, everything'll be alright . . . and I'll write you every week, giving you an update of what's going on with me, ok?" Goukako sniffled, wiping away a tear as she very simply answered him.

"I love you." Not knowing how else to respond, he placed a hand gently on her velvet cheek, kissing her forehead sweetly. A final boarding call sounded across the loudspeaker. That was his cue to leave. The boy smiled at his friends as he grabbed his carry-on bag and slowly turned toward the staircase that would lead him onto the stagnant airborne vehicle that would take him away. He loved his home and his friends, though he felt he needed a change. He was about to take the trip of his life, and he knew nothing would be the same for him. As he climbed the staircase, showing his ticket to the stewardess, his sharp ears caught the sound of his name being called, causing him to turn toward the group, who were all waving and frantically calling to him.

"Good luck, Iwa-kun!"

"Write to us sometime!"

"Later, rock head!"

"Bring me back some presents, sempai! . . . OW!"

"Later, man!"

"Bye, onisan!"

"We . . . I'll miss you!" Iwa smiled and waved back, chuckling at Iyasu's failed attempts at humor just before being slapped by his other, much older sempai, the burly samurai. Turning from them once more, he boarded the plane and took his seat, near the middle of the couch class. It was comfortable, but not nearly enough to make it the full twenty-something hours it would take to Tokyo. Iwa knew this day would come, and so did the rest of his gang. Iwa, the kind hearted friend to everyone, was leaving for college!

A/N: Well, that's chapter one. Don't worry, plenty more to come. Many odd twists you'll find and you'll get to meet my friends, KentouKurige, MouHitoriNoSai and MouHitoriNoKei, and a few others' alter egos and see their characters develop a bit as the story develops. As for how Love Hina fits into all of this? Just wait for chapter 2! Thanks for your time!


	2. The Unearthly News

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters. This story has nothing to do with the original timeline of the series (except that it technically takes place after Love Hina Again); it's just what's coming out of the mind of a twisted anime fan.

A/N: New Ark: A little inside joke for anyone reading this who's from New Jersey. Many people tend to mistake the city of Newark New Jersey with New York City, though Jersey residents tend to make fun of the city by calling it New Ark. I just thought having Kaolla Su say this would be funny, thank you!

The Unearthly News

"So, what are you planning for the fall semester?" said a man wearing a black suit, distinguished by a bushy beard, moustache and eyebrows that hide his eyes. The girl sitting in the chair across from him sat up straight and proudly announced her answer.

"I've been thinking and planning for months, and I've decided to transfer out of Tokyo U." The man nearly choked on the bottle of water that grazed his lips.

"Transfer out of Tokyo U? Why?" he asked, very confused as to what possessed this girl to say such a thing. "Miss Narusegawa! You've been on the Dean's list for the first four semesters here, why throw that away? Tokyo U's the most prestigious university in Japan! If not here, then where?" he babbled, hoping for a good reason. The girl looked at him firmly, stating her position.

"Yes," she started, "the most prestigious in **_Japan_**, I want to broaden my horizons and explore the world!" She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what would be the hardest thing she ever had to say in her life. "That's why I've decided to transfer to America, more specifically, New York University. I want to learn the English language and become a Japanese teacher over in the United States! Those are my plans for the fall semester!" The man stared at her in complete and utter shock. Having nothing else to say, and realizing that the man sitting across from her had nothing to say either, the girl rose from her chair, walking briskly to the door, slamming the door shut behind her, causing the picture of herself just behind the man's head to tilt to one side, then fall to the floor, shattering the glass. The man blinked, not completely sure what had just transpired.

The girl walked out of Tokyo U wearing the biggest smile she had in several months, as her friends, who were secretly hiding behind a large oak near the university entrance noticed.

"She hasn't looked that happy in a while" a light auburn-haired girl stated in her defining, yet surprisingly not drunken Kansai accent.

"It's rather refreshing" a young man stated, repositioning the prescription eyeglasses that rested on his nose. "It hurt to see her so serious, like she has been."

"Oooooh, Keitaro's blushing!" a voice boomed, as a small tan-skinned girl landed atop his shoulders, causing him to fall to the ground on his face with a loud thud and a groan. She was then silenced by the auburn haired one.

"Shhh! She might here us!" she then glanced around the tree again, seeing that the girl in which they were watching never heard, and was still walking off the university campus, unaware of their presence. She then turned to her comrades and asked, "I wonder what's making her so happy, anyway? And why was she so serious lately?" The boy rose to his feet, brushing himself off, then proceeded to attempt at answering her question.

"Whatever it is, Kitsune, I'm sure if she wants to tell us, she will." Kitsune, whose real name was Mitsune, wasn't satisfied.

"We'll see . . . she stated.

The Hinata Inn, as always, was loud and busy with the sound of girls arguing and fighting, a set of sounds that Keitaro Urashima had become quite accustomed to. He sat back in his chair, trying to figure out what to draw for his Creative Drawing III class. This is when he heard another familiar sound. It was the sound of a small, almost inaudible girl's voice just barely rising above the other sounds of the house.

"Uh, everyone? Dinner's ready!" Keitaro stood from his desk, walking slowly as to avoid the rush of girls that would inevitably trample him if he tried running out to get to the dinner table. When he arrived, everyone, as always, was busy eating, though there was a set plate with food already set for him, as everyone knew he came down a few minutes later then the rest. He quickly took a headcount, it was something he liked to do when he began his job as headmaster of the Hinata Inn, but he continued doing it through the past couple years. He noticed one empty chair, and asked if anyone had seen the missing occupant. None of the girls had an answer for him.

"I'm right here, Keitaro" a voice came from behind him. Keitaro turned to see the girl he loved standing in front of him, just as glorious as she ever was. She smiled at him and then at everyone else, then asked for their attention. She had some big news to tell, and if she didn't get it out, it would eat her alive. "My friends," she said, "I have a confession to make." The entire group of girls, including their manager, Keitaro stopped to listen to her contently. She took a deep breath, and spat out her message. "I'm transferring out of Tokyo U to go to New York City to become a teacher!" The entire Hinata Inn came to an uproar.

"New York City?"

"Are you mad?"

"Does New Ark taste good?"

"Why New York?"

"What about our promise?"

"You're leaving Tokyo U?" Naru looked at them all, proud of what she had just said.

"That's right, no, it's New York, and you can't eat it, Kaolla, you, I'll get back to, and that's correct!" she said, pointing to each of the people who blurted out a question to her in turn. With that, she took her seat, and began to eat, pausing only for a moment to state, "Oh, and I'll be leaving via the 8AM airplane from Tokyo airport on Saturday." The entire 'family' stared at the member who had always been so dedicated to the group, feeling betrayed and abandoned. Just then, Haurka Urashima, Hinata Inn's housemother and Keitaro's aunt stepped into the dinning room. The timid Shinoubu was the one to run to her, crying hysterically.

"Housemother! Naru's leaving us! She says she's going to America! Please, do something!" Haruka just patted her head, and gazed up at the group with her usual blank expression, and through her cigarette, spoke simply.

"You guys just found out, huh? Even you, Keitaro?" she asked. Keitaro's eyes widened, not knowing how to react to this.

"You knew? How could you have known about this? And, what do you mean I **_just_** found out about it? How would I have found out?" Haruka again, spoke very simply.

"Seta knew." Keitaro's mouth dropped.

"Did you call me, Hun?" Seta popped his head in the door, just behind Haruka. Keitaro eyes widened with anger.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, SETA?" he hollered, not knowing what he was doing. Seta's eyes were shut as he chuckled.

"Tell you what, Keitaro?" He asked, then noticing Naru sitting at the table, eating. "Oh, hey Naru! Did you talk to the Dean today? How'd it go?" Keitaro again exploded, though Seta didn't even notice this time.

"That, Seta! How could you not have told me that you knew about this?" With that, he felt a hand fall heavily upon his shoulder, with the familiar Kansai accent slurring the words that he next heard.

"Forget it, Keitaro . . . you know how one tracked Seta's mind is." Keitaro was relieved by this, thought the light-haired girl felt repercussion of her statement, as she cursed at a pain in her shin, looking down to see the thirteen year old Jessica MacDougal, Seta's foster child who had just kicked her, with a large smirk on her face.

"That'll teach you for badmouthing my daddy!" Seta's attention was then diverted.

"Be nice" was his response to Jess's antics. His foster child smiled innocently and backed away, but not without giving a glare over at Mitsune, who gave her the daggers. The question on everyone's mind was then brought up, however, by the least likely to ask; Haruka.

"So, why haven't you told Keitaro about Naru's leaving, Seta?" Before Seta could answer, however, Naru spoke.

"He said nothing, because I asked him not to." Once again, Keitaro was not happy with what he was hearing.

"NARU? Why would you ask Seta not to tell me . . . why wouldn't you tell me? Didn't you want me to know? What about our promise?!? We promised to go to Tokyo U together!" Naru gave him a look.

"Yes, Keitaro, and we have . . . for two full terms. Though, things change, and I want to explore the world and my inner self. I want to become a Japanese teacher in America. The only way I can do that is to go and learn English. And where better, than New York City? Besides, not only can I learn English there, but NYU has a great teaching program. I'm sorry, Keitaro, I know this messes things up for us, but I promise we'll work things out later." With that, she got up from the table, walked to the kitchen to set her plate in the sink, then walked to her room, where she went straight to sleep.


End file.
